Forbidden Love
by Mistress Brya
Summary: Being the assistant to the Kazekage has it's ups and down. The downs are the law forbids nin dating other nins but testing it's elasity could never be so much fun. Not to mention the girlfriend, the threats, and everything in between. Love is getting hard
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter 1

Well since Gaara won the vote I'm actually doing the story. I came up with this off the top of my head actually, I think it's going to be really good so please review. I have almost most of it done so i really think this story would be a winner in my book. The main problem in this part is the application process and the main or side problem in the entire story.

Rated: Mature, may contain things not suitable for children and for future lemon scenes. -smiles-

Beta Reader: Susanoo-god of dragons; Thanks again Dragon for editing and helping me with my story. It means a lot and I'm glad you helped me out with it!!!

* * *

_Being the assistant to the Kazekage has it's ups and down. The downs are the law forbids nin dating other nins but testing it's elasity could never be so much fun. Not to mention the girlfriend, the threats, and everything in between. Falling in love has gotten alot harder now_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

Words used with emotion will be in _italics_

**"Demonic Talking"**

**"Demonic Thinking"**

* * *

**The Law:** No affiliation with anyone in a high job class, no other ninjas or anything of high authority. All affiliations will be cut off and terminated indefinitely.

{Aren't laws and rules evil ;p. But they are so fun to break, or more like test them to the fullest.}

The office was filled with women wearing skimpy clothing, too much make up, and a lot of perfume that didn't blend too well with Aaliyah's nose. She gave a small cough to the side as she stopped at the end of the line. She knew she should have woken up earlier but she didn't really care too much about getting a job she knew she wouldn't. He would go for another one of these women that degraded themselves and just wanted to get inside the Kazekage's pants. She didn't see why she even came here. She had short pixie hair cut that flared outward; onyx black hair with hot pink highlights. Dark complexion and ruby red colored eyes. Narrow elongated face and with her beauty mark just to the right of her nose. She stood there wearing a dark green shirt that exposed some of her 53 cm bust. It slimmed her stomach and 32 cm waist giving her an hourglass figure. She has on an onyx black skirt that made her legs look more narrow then wide also making her 37cm hips look curvy adding a little more to her bottom. Aaliyah had on brown shoes that added two inches to her height making her taller then her average fiver foot seven figure. She sighed going against her own wishes and decided to dress up just a bit. She wanted a chance but didn't really care much about actually getting the job. She stepped forward as the Kazekage's sister stopped the line a little behind her. The blonde shook her head at the women behind her staring at them.

"Sorry, that's it for today." She said with a sour note. The woman out in the gray hallway glared heatedly at her. The blonde stared back standing her ground as she crossed her arms over her chest loosely. She pointed back towards the way they came with a glare. The women muttered something and then turned away, their heels clinking behind themselves. Aaliyah sighed, she was tempted to turn around as another girl walked out of the Kazekage's office with tears pouring down her face Aaliyah noticed the eyeliner that she applied trying to have a little more attraction than the other girls ran down her face.

"Does He always have to hurt them like that..." The blonde said behind Aaliyah as she shook her head and opened the door for the crying woman. The woman walked out sniffling as she nodded in thanks. She hang her head low as she walked down the darkened hallway.

Aaliyah looked up at the ceiling before taking about three steps until she saw another girl being taken out by a few ANBU. She was yelling and screaming words as Aaliyah's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head side to side. The blonde looked at Aaliyah and tapped her shoulder.

"You look like you don't want to be here either." She said.

"I don't, but I need a job to get me out of this rut I'm in." Aaliyah said before extending her hand towards the blonde, who shook it gently.

"Temari." The blond said smiling cheerfully.

"Hayami, Aaliyah." She said with a small smile. She ran a hand through her short hair as the door to the Kazekage's room opened and another woman emerged. She held her head up high but the look in her eyes showed she was about to break down and cry at almost any second. Aaliyah put her hand by her side as Temari looked her up and down. "Is there something wrong?" Aaliyah asked.

"No, nothing. Just that you should be prepared for some harsh words, that's all." Temari said as she turned and walked away going back through the door and closing it behind her quietly. Aaliyah inhaled slowly and she let out a deep breath. She was the third one from the door as another woman emerged from his office. Her face was hard as she glared at the remaining girls with pure hatred. She walked out the door, her heels clicking hard against the floor as she left the room. She slammed it hard behind her making Aaliyah and the other girls jump slightly.

Aaliyah kept thinking to herself, not really paying attention to everything else that was going on. Memories of her past were replaying in her head and the main reason why she left did also as she tried to shake away the accursed thoughts. She shifted her weight in between her feet as she looked at the desk that the woman that is assigned as the Kazekage's assistant will take. She ran her hand along the desk subconsciously as she looked at it. 'All this trouble for a pesky assistant, why bother..' She thought as she continued to tap her hands on the desk lightly, annoying the other girls but she really didn't care.

The two girls in front of Aaliyah had already gone in and left as Aaliyah made her way to the door waiting for further instruction to proceed through it and start her interrogation. Well not really interrogation but that's how it felt like to her she went through a lot of these before. Your going to be asked a million question and if he likes you, it's smooth sailing, if not you get the boot.

"Enter." The stern voice of the Kazekage rang from the other side of the door. Aaliyah turned the gold handle of the door and pushed open the door before walking into the dark room.

She saw the outline of a desk to her right on the east side of the room. The curtains for the window were closed shut as she notices the window wraps around a good proportion of the room. 'Must not like sunlight that much...' She thinks seeing the tie on the curtains that were in a double knot. She noticed another door and a book shelf was also in the room as her eyes got use to the dark. She stepped into what she thought was the middle of the room and stood there. She had her right hand over the top of her left as they were behind her back, in what would look like a parade rest position. |If you know military drill and stuff you'll understand.|

"Name..." Says the dark voice of the Kazekage.

"Hayami Aaliyah." She replied in a monotone voice.

"You didn't stutter, you pass the first part of the test." He said as Aaliyah right eyebrow raises slightly before she shook her head a little. She let out a shaky breath before quickly regaining her composure. She stood there as the curtains were opened quickly. She squinted her eyes until they got use to to the sunlight. She took back the thought she had earlier about him disliking sunlight. 'I guess this is a little Question and Answer game...' She thought to herself.

"Village..." He asked his chair was turned to her so she couldn't see him but could see his reflection from the window.

"Kumogakure." Aaliyah says with slight venom in her voice trying to forget the problems she had there.

"Ahh, never had a ninja from there in a very long time." The Kazekage said. Aaliyah looked at him not knowing whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Aaliyah opens her mouth a little to say something but shut her mouth afterward biting on her bottom lip some. She shifted a little and looked around the room, seeing the bookshelf against the west wall being illuminated by the light from the window. She saw another desk that was being constructed.

"You're doing much better than the other I've seen today." He says. She could see a smirk forming on his lips and let out a small breath in relief.

'Maybe this would be easier...' She thought. Her concentration was broken as the chair turned. She gulped lightly as the red headed Kage faced her. He looked her up and down slightly intrigue before looking in her eyes. She felt his eyes boring into hers as if they were looking for something. "Measurement...." He says casually in a low voice.

"E-excuse me?" Aaliyah stuttered the question catching her off guard. She mentally cursed herself for stuttering as she stared at him not really understand what he was saying.

"I want your measurements. Height, weight everything." He says as Aaliyah felt like she was being slightly violated by his sea green eyes. She's been stared at before but never so intently. She saw the Ai sign above his left eye before clearing her throat some.

"Height: 5'7", weight 130..." Aaliyah cleared her throat once again as the smirk on his face became a bit more visible. "All measurements?" She asked making sure she was hearing correctly.

"Yes, all of them." The Kazekage replied as she mentally swore in her head.

"Bosom: 53 cm, Waist 32 and Hips 37." She says touching the back of her neck and rubbing it as she tried to make the embarrassment go away.

"Hmm..." The Kage let out standing up from his chair. He pushed it back some as he moved around the right side of his desk to the front of it. "Your passing quickly, Ms Hayami." He says walking towards her until they were about two feet apart.

Aaliyah could see his red Kage robe dragging on the ground some as she looked up to meet his sea green eyes again as she was suddenly taken back. His left hand reached up and touched her chin, turning it to the right and then to the left. "Beauty mark." He said taking a quick note before letting her chin go gently and then walked around her slowly, as in taking in everything he was seeing. His left hand went against the left side of her hips, below her hands to her hip bone before leaving. Aaliyah shivered slightly from the touch but not visibly.

The Kage appeared back in front of her as Aaliyah looked him in his eyes. "Not breaking eye contact either, very good. Another pass." He says as Aaliyah gave a small nod. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked.

Aaliyah shook her head before blinking. "No..." She said quietly as his hands settled on her hips. He brought her a bit closer so there was a small visible gap between them. Aaliyah eyes widened slightly as the Kage's lips pulled into another smug smile.

"Do you know what being my assistant means?" He asked huskily as Aaliyah's attention drifted from his eyes to his lips, that were merely a few inches away.

"It means doing whatever you want or need without much questioning." Aaliyah answers in a sultry tone. His smile turned into and smirk as he nodded.

"Very correct, Ms. Hayami. You're passing quite easily the the other women that were in here." He says pulling back as he walked around her once again.

"I'm not like the other girls." Aaliyah says as the Kazekage looked at her face as he was stand to her right.

"Your right, your far from any of the other ones." The Kage said as his hand brushed her bottom and Aaliyah shifted slightly before turning her head to him. Aaliyah turned her attention back to the window and she looked out at Suna, trying to not blush or show any emotion on her face. "Do you also know what it means by being my assistant?" He asked.

"It also means that if any harm comes to you, it comes to me first. Meaning that I should be able to take anything before you." Aaliyah says smartly as the Kage appears in front of her.

"Yes." He says clapping three times. "You pass." He said as he backed up away from her and pressed a button on the right hand side of the desk, that was also near a stack of scrolls on his desk. The voice of the blonde she met earlier came through the small speaker.

"Yes, Gaara." Temari answered.

"Dismiss all the other girls, I've found my assistant." His eyes locked with Aaliyah's as hers widened in shock.

'I-I'm the Kazekage's assistant..." Aaliyah thought before the door behind her opened and Temari walked in. Aaliyah continued to stare out of the window trying to really comprehend what the Kage just said.

"They are putting up quite a fight." Temari said closing the door quickly as hands came through. She wiped a few droplets of sweat coming from her forehead with the back of her hand. Aaliyah stood there still in shock as a hand wrapped around her waist. She snapped back to reality and turned her head to the right seeing the Kazekage's face with a stern look. He pulled her close to him and walked towards the door. Temari looked at Aaliyah with her right eyebrow slightly raised. After a few seconds she smiled nodding a little and pulled the door back open. Three of the women that were banging on the door fell down on the floor as the others yelled. The yelling ceased as the women saw Gaara's arm draped around her waist. The ones on the floor quickly picked themselves up before fixing their clothing quickly.

"I've found my new assistant, you may all leave." The red head said as the girls who were on the ground gave Aaliyah an icy glare. Aaliyah looked at Temari who smiled slightly. The girls turned around before heading out of the office muttering profanities . Temari walked over as a young man with brown hair and wearing black clothes walked up to them, pushing past the angry mob of girls as they walked down the hall.

"Ah, so you finally picked a new assistant. Good, no more girl hunting." He says scratching the back of his neck laughing. Aaliyah noticed the makeup on his face and moved slightly out of the Kazekage's grip. She stood beside Temari as another woman walked into the office, her long blue hair flowing behind her. A bigger bust than Aaliyah and more narrow hips. She looked somewhat petite to Aaliyah as her onyx colored eyes bored into Aaliyah's red ones. She looked at Gaara as she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

A small noise came out of Temari's lips as Aaliyah looked away from the scene. The kiss stopped as Gaara wrapped his arms around the woman's waist just like he did Aaliyah's a few moments ago. "This is Kasumi." He said as Aaliyah just nodded.

"Nice to meet you..." Kasumi said in a high pitched feminine voice that had slight distress tone in it. She looked Aaliyah up and down with an annoyed expression as she hugged Gaara a bit closer.

"Aaliyah." Aaliyah said as Kasumi flipped her hair back and smirked.

"Well it's nice to meet Gaara-kun's new assistant." She said smiling. Aaliyah stared at her hearing a nagging voice in the back of her head that it was a dagger towards her. Temari touched her shoulder and she turned to look at the angered blonde before looking back at the blue haired woman. Gaara moved out of her grip as he walked back to his office. "I'll be waiting." He says as the door closes quietly behind him.

Kasumi took two steps toward Aaliyah as Temari had to be literally dragged from where she was standing by the brown haired man who pulled her arm stopping her from attacking Kasumi. "Just watch yourself..." Kasumi said as Aaliyah turned and looked her in the eyes. "I'm Gaara's girl and I'm not going to let some reject from the Kumogakure steal him away from me." She says as Aaliyah's eyes narrow greatly. "Yea, I know about you." Kasumi says as Aaliyah gave a cold laugh.

"You don't know anything." She said lowly as Kasumi eyes narrowed slightly. Both women stood only a few feet from each other as the stared each other down.

"Your just his assistant and don't forget that. I'm the one he loves and adores. I won't be replaced by you and don't even try anything because it won't work on me." She says in a dark voice as She walks pass Aaliyah bumping into her shoulder roughly before heading towards the door. She turned around and looks at Aaliyah one last time up and down before laughing as a smug smile is placed on her lips. Aaliyah eyes narrow more as Kasumi turned and opened the door before walking in having it close hotly in her face.

* * *

Yes I made Gaara into a pervert. But having a pervy Gaara is a sexy Gaara I think. -smiles- Please Review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter 2

* * *

_Being the assistant to the Kazekage has it's ups and down. The downs are the law forbids nin dating other nins but testing it's elasity could never be so much fun. Not to mention the girlfriend, the threats, and everything in between. Falling in love has gotten alot harder now_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

Words used with emotion will be in _italics_

**"Demonic Talking"**

**'Demonic Thinking'**

* * *

Aaliyah turned her attention back to the blonde and brunette. "That...." She says as Temari walks up to her and touches her shoulder. "That's the tramp, she's the one who we are trying to get rid of." Temari says as they start walking to the door of the office.

"Aaliyah..." The Kazekage's voice says booming loudly in the small office as Aaliyah almost jumped but held her composure. She turned her head back as the blonde and brunette headed towards the door. "You start in the morning." He says as the door closes and Aaliyah turns back and catches up with Temari and the other guy.

"I'm Kankuro." The brunette says as they head down the gray hall way and down a few flight of they emerge out of the tower and head down into the west part of the village.

"Are you hungry, Aaliyah?" Kankuro asks as they appear near a small secluded restaurant near the edge of the village.

"A little." Aaliyah admitted as her stomach growled, giving her away. She blushed as Temari and her brother laughed some.

"Your starving aren't you." Kankuro said as they walked inside the small rester ant. It was laced with red walls and small tables and booths. They made it to a booth near the near a wall as they piled in, Aaliyah near the wall on the right side as both siblings sat on the left side.

"So how are you liking Suna?" Temari asked.

"I don't like the sand all inside my feet and clothes." Aaliyah says as they all laugh a little and she sighed at the end.

"Well we should debrief you on our brother..." Kankuro said as they finished ordering their food. The waiter disappeared as he gave Aaliyah a casting glance.

"I see your getting looks everywhere...." Temari laughed cutting Kankuro off.

"Huh?" Aaliyah says looking up as she noticed the waiter and then turned her head to her left. She saw that a few of the men were looking at her. The table that was somewhat to her left the man with onyx colored hair nudged his friend as her nodded towards Aaliyah and they both had small smirks on their faces. Aaliyah blushed before turning back to Temari and Kankuro.

"Ahem." Kankuro cleared his throat as Temari nudged him in the gut as he looked at Aaliyah. "Like I was saying..." He says looking at Temari before she rolled her eyes and started drinking her drink.

"Gaara can be... " Kankuro said before being cut off by Temari again.

"He's a pervert and a womanizer at times." Temari said cutting the whole discussion short.

Kankuro rolled his eyes before letting Temari tell her everything.

"It's something we are trying to break, we think you'll be the perfect one to do it." Kankuro says before Temari as she just shrugs some.

"Me?" Akira says looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes you, It seems like his charm and words don't affect you that much." Temari says as their food arrives and they start to eat. Aaliyah breaks her chopsticks before digging them into the ramen.

"But she could always seduce him." Kankuro says as Aaliyah chocks on her ramen slightly before dropping her chopsticks, she wipes her mouth with the napkin on her left as Temari swats him upside the head.

"Baka, she's not going to degrade herself like all his other girls." Temari says in a stern voice as Aaliyah leans back in her chair.

'I guess being his assistant is going to be a challenge....' She thinks.

They all finish eating as they walk out of the restaurant. Aaliyah shivers slightly as how cold it gotten suddenly as the sun has set.

"You'll get use to it." Kankuro says as they all walk back into the heart of the village.

Aaliyah glanced around seeing all the sand as she nears her apartment and whirlwind appear as she smiles a little. 'Much different then home...' She thought. She waves to Kankuro and Temari as she opens the door of her house. She walks in stepping on broken glass, she flicks the light on seeing the entire front room totaled. Her sofa was ripped to pieces as some of the stuffing was all over the place, feathers from her pillows were floating and swirling in the air.  
She walked towards into the kitchen seeing the facet on and sink overflowing with water, the plates were broken all over the ground as she backs up and runs towards her room. She swings the door open seeing her bedding and everything in shreds as she turns her head to the right. A message was placed on her wall, written in her favorite shade of dark red lipstick.

"_You better watch who your dealing with in the near future, It will resolve in your death if you aren't careful."_

Aaliyah shakes her head from side to side as she reads the message a few times over and over again, she overhears murmurs and footsteps coming towards the bedroom as she reaches into her skirt pocket, taking out a few senbon needles. She backs up slowly before throwing them down the hall. A stiff wind blew them through the hallway as she hears Kankuro's muffled voice.

"Ah, kuso!" He yells as Aaliyah peeks her head out of the room and looks out seeing Temari trying to take the needle out of his right arm. "It's going numb." He says holding his right arm in his left hand.

"Sorry..." Aaliyah says as they both turn their heads. Seeing her standing there with senbon needles in between each of her fingers that were dripping with a purple liquid.

"He just needs to be ready for anything." Temari says walking up to her as she looks into the room and reads the message. She shakes her head as Kankuro walks up inside the room.

"So I see they already made their first move." Kankuro says as Aaliyah replaces the senbon needles and goes to get her duffel bag.

"They?" Aaliyah questions, picking up all her clothes that weren't torn to shreds.

"The Assembly." Temari says as she bends down and helps Aaliyah put her clothes in the bag. Aaliyah stands and walks into the bathroom, coming out with a few things and put them inside the duffel bag.

"They are a group of women who are infatuated with the Kazekage and doesn't want anyone else taking him away from them." Kankuro says as Aaliyah nods and throws the duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Let's go." Aaliyah says walking down the hall, not looking back at all her property destroyed before walking out of the front door, Temari and Kankuro behind her. Aaliyah sighed before looking up at the clear sky, seeing all of the stars. She brushed down her skirt some more before seeing a hotel, "I'll stay here for now." Aaliyah says turning and going up the steps heading towards the door. She feels someone touch her shoulder and she turns seeing Kankuro.

"Your staying with us." Kankuro says sternly as Temari nods behind him as Aaliyah walks back down the steps.

"Why?" Aaliyah asks as they head towards the east side of the village. They are walking briskly as Aaliyah shivered slightly from the blowing wind.

"Because we have to protect you while you protect Gaara." Temari says as they walk,  
"Beside, you'll be vulnerable to an attack from the Assembly." She adds as they reach a mansion that over looks a bit of the village. Kankuro opens the door as Temari and Aaliyah walk in before him, he closes it behind them. Aaliyha looks around as Temari smiles before walking up the stairs and turns right before reaching a hallway,  
"Just pick a room." She says as Aaliyah nods before looking at Temari.

"Where's your room?" She asks in a small voice as she looks around the hallway seeing three doors on each side and one door in the center of the hallway.

"Third one down, why?" Temari asks.

"Just to be near a girl in the house." Aaliyah says walking to the fourth door seeing another one at end of the hall that is painted blood red. 'Must be Kazekage's room....' She thought before walking inside the room with a dark blue door.  
She looked in seeing the room decorated with brown and a sea blue. She drops her duffel bag on the floor to her left before walking to the curtains and opening them. The room had a desk to it's right against the east wall near the small balcony. The bed was on the north wall that was laced with brown and blue pillow, a small night stand on either side of the beds as the bathroom door was on the west wall. She walked to her duffel bag before picking out some night clothes, she walked into the bathroom. Several moments later she emerged our of the bathroom wearing a purple nightgown that stopped at her knees. It exposed her neck and shoulders as well as her bosom. She walked towards the bed as she pulled back the blanket and laid down. She looked over at the moon a small smile on her lips as she was finally away from her awful home and near a place she liked.

o0o0o0o  
The rays of the sun creaked through the glass door as Aaliyah turned and shielded her eyes. She sat up and yawned quietly as the door to her room was opened with a soft click

"Wake up sleepy head." Temari said as she entered the room, wearing a dark green robe that was tied tightly around her waist. She closed the door that clicked softly shut before walked over and sitting down on the right side of the bed as Aaliyah's eyes got adjusted and she smiled.

"Morning." Aaliyah said with a small wave. Aaliyah pushed back the blanket some as she stretched her arms up to the ceiling.

"You are suppose to be at work in an hour." Temari says as Aaliyah jumps out of bed and runs towards the bathroom.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Aaliyah yelled from inside the bathroom as water is heard running.

"Well I just thought you needed an hour to get ready." Temari says as she laughs straightening out the blanket. She laughed as she hears water being splashed and the sound of lots of movement.

"I need more then a damn hour!" Aaliyah screeched as she emerges from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her as she hurries to the closet right beside the bathroom. There were clothes being thrown and hangers pulled as Aaliyah walks out wearing a black bell bottom pants and a green shirt. She grabs the brush on the left nightstand and brushes her hair swiftly as she slips on her sandals. She throws the brush as it lands on the bed. Grabbing a pin out of her duffel bag, she pins a piece of her hair behind her right ear and grabs a small bag.

"Do I look okay?" She asks.

"You look fine, now go you have fifteen minutes left." Temari says as Aaliyah nods before leaving the room and running towards the door, she nearly took out Kankuro as he emerges out his room. She runs past him as he is left on the ground upside down. His face was absolute confused as he leaned up some staring at Aaliyah's back as she neared the front door.

"Sorry!" She calls as she runs out the door. Aaliyah disappears in a poof as she appears outside the Kage's door. She attentively walks towards the door hearing noises and murmurs. She knocks on the door quietly before hearing a female's voice.

Aaliyah stands up straight before opening the door with a creek, her eyes widen as she peeks her head in seeing what was going on in the room. She closes it behind her hotly, her back leaning against the door. Her face was flushed as she tried to shake the images out of her head. She walks back towards her desk as she collapses in the chair with a small thud, 'I'm never doing that again...' She thought as she looked down on her desk and picks up the paper that were left on there. She stacks them and then puts them down as she sees her reflection in the window.

"Damn it." She muttered as her face is still flushed and bright red as she rubs her cheeks a bit. "It won't leave my mind." Aaliyah says quietly.

* * *

What was Gaara doing..? Review Please


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter 3

Being the personal assistant to the Kage comes with problems. The threats, the girlfriend and all other problems in between. Not to mention the falling in love with the person you least expects. Gaara x Akira

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer 2: I do not own .Hack

Review: He's doing something Naughty.. but that's a surprise…. :D

---

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

**"Demonic Talking"**

**'Demonic Thinking'**

---

Fair warning: Mini lemon in the beginning of the chapter. -smiles-

Kasumi hands were digging into Gaara's hair as she was straddling him in his chair. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he lifted her up some and her shirt fell open more exposing her creamy colored breast as her back was against the table. "Please..." Her voice begged as Gaara's left hand was resting on her right hip and right hand was twirling her left nipple in between his index finger and thumb. Kasumi pushed her hips towards his as his member was already hard and ready to take her, but her wanted her to be extra moist for him. His right hand trailed down her stomach past her abdomen before going near her folds, spreading the moisture on her folds before she was writhing relentlessly underneath him. Begging to be taken right then as her back arched up against the movements of his hand. Her hands were on his chest as she slightly clawed it, he hissed before looking down seeing slightly dazed onyx eyes. "I can't..." She said as Gaara couldn't wait any longer and thrusted hard inside her, making her take every inch of him. He covered his mouth of hers quickly muffling out her broken cry as he pulled back to thrust into her just as hard as he filled his own needs while quickly calmer her needs at the same time. He continued to rock against as she did with him, moving her hips in a upward motion.

Akira was sitting at the receptionist desk. Looking over a few papers as she heard the door to Gaara's office open and then closed. She looked up as Kasumi appeared a cloak over her body as she got something off her cheek and stuck her finger into her mouth. She turned and looked at Akira with a smug look before heading out, closing the door behind her.

A low growl came out of Akira's mouth as she turned her head away from the door and back to the paper work that was on the desk. 'I will _not_ let her get to me....' She thought as she remembered the threat from earlier, her concentration was broken as a small tapping noise was heard near the top of her desk. She looked up quickly suddenly seeing sea green eyes again.

"You should learn how to knock." Gaara says with a smirk.

Akira rolled her eyes before picking up the stack of papers and making them even. She did not look back up at him as she got out of the chair and walked towards the office, opening the door and closing it behind her. She walked to the desk inside his office and sat down in a huff.

Gaara walked in a little behind her as he approached the desk. Akira didn't look up as Gaara cleared his throat. Akira put the papers down in a neat pile, crossing her right leg over her left and looked up meeting his eyes again. Gaara knocked the papers off the desk as Akira just crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not picking that up." Akira says in a stern tone.

"Bold." Gaara said in a low voice as his face got closer to hers. His hands were on the desk now as Akira did not move and stood her ground. Akira felt his eyes staring into hers as if he was searching for something inside of her. "Much bolder then any of my other assistants." He says backing up and walking to his desk.

"I'm not like those other foolish girls." Akira says looking at the papers before getting up from her chair and going to pick them up. She clutches them close to her as she reaches for the last one and sees a foot on them. She looks up seeing Gaara staring down at her. 'I didn't even hear him get up....' She thought before her eyes narrow. "Will you please move your foot?" Akira says in a low voice as Gaara gets down on his right knee. His left foot still on the paper.

"And what if I don't..." Gaara says as Akira closes her eyes, she touches the ground with her right hand, as a sudden spark is Trans emitted through the ground. Gaara backs up suddenly as she snatches the paper and puts it back with the stack as she clutches them to her chest. Gaara looks her up and down as he turns and walks back to his desk. Akira turns and heads towards her desk as she starts to work.

Several hours later, Akira sighed before feeling herself growing hungry. She looks at Gaara before turning back to her work. All she had gained from the papers is that the assistant is supposed to guard the Kazekage with their life. Being his main bodyguard. Akira did not know what that meant seeing that Gaara could pretty much protect himself due to his sand.

"Are you hungry, Ms. Hayami?" Gaara's voice said breaking her concentration as she looked up

"Yes, quite." Akira says as Gaara pushes back his chair before walking over to her.

"Why don't we grab something before the meeting starts?" Gaara asks as he stands near her desk. "Sure." Akira says pushing back her chair also and stands up.

Gaara grabs her arm and brings her towards her as all Akira sees is sand before appearing near a restaurant.

Akira moved away from Gaara as he walks into the building. Akira follows behind him seeing him walk towards the back of the restaurant. Akira walks in also as she nears the back seeing blue hair. 'Ugh, I don't feel like dealing with her....' She thought as she walked near the table and saw Kasumi and Kankuro sitting on the left side of the table. The right side closest to where she thought Gaara was sitting had an empty chair and Temari was next to it.

"Akira-Chan!" Temari says as Kasumi looks up with a glare as Temari gets up from her seat and hugs Akira. "I'm glad you're here." She says as Akira hugs her back. "I was tempted to kill her." She says close to Akira's ear lowly. Akira laughs a little as Temari gave a sigh before turning around and heading back to her seat. Akira turns and walks towards her chair getting ready to pull it out as Gaara shakes his head, he pulls out her chair as his hand gestures her to sit down. Akira sits down as Gaara pushes the chair in.

Kasumi glares across the table at Akira as she turns her attention to Gaara, "I've missed you Gaara-kun!" Kasumi squealed as Akira hears a gag sound beside her and laughs quietly to herself. Kankuro looks away whistling as Akira stares down at her lap before the waiter appears beside her.

"Well the others have ordered, for you Kazekage-sama?" He asks but his eyes are on Akira, staring at her bust.

"Gizzard's tongue." Gaara says following the man's eyes as Akira thinks about something to order. 'She's cute...' Gaara thought looking at Akira, her high cheek bone, facial structure, the small beauty mark under her nostril.

"I'll have rice balls." Akira says looking up as the man nods taking his eyes away from her bosom as he disappears to the kitchen.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Akira-san." Kasumi says as Akira looks at her not caring at what she had to say. "You do know what it means being Gaara-kun's assistant right?" She questions.

"Yes I do." Akira says in a somewhat harsh tone as Temari chokes on her drink slightly. A kick was heard under the table.

"Ow!" Kankuro says rubbing his leg as Kasumi had just kicked him.

The food arrives shortly, as Gaara does not touch anything. "Aren't you hungry?" Kasumi asks as Akira just finished putting a rice ball into her mouth and Temari and Kankuro are having conversation telepathically.

Gaara turns over one of the food as he looks at Akira, "Taste it..." He says.

Akira nearly chokes on her food before giving out a hearty cough. "What?" She says turning her attention to him.

"Taste it for anything." Gaara says as he looks at the food now.

Kasumi smirks. "That's what being his assistant has to do, All of his wishes." She says as Akira glares at her now, ice cold.

"Well being his assistant..." Akira paused. "Would you like me to get on my hands and knees for you also?" Akira says smug as Kasumi's face-hardens some. Gaara's attention snaps towards her as Temari is trying to muffle out a laugh. Akira was showing her bitchy side as her smile turned to a smirk.

"Well actually...." Kankuro says as he is kicked under the table. "Kuso!" He says rubbing both of his legs. Temari sent him a glare, as did Kasumi.

Akira and Gaara's eye lock in a stare down as she just rested her head on her hands. Her elbows were on the table as everyone's eyes were on them also. Akira continued to smirk, as Gaara just looked slightly irritated.

"Hmm..." Akira says she saw Kasumi's death glare and just smiled pleasantly.

"None of that will be needed." Gaara says trying to tone down the atmosphere at the table.

"I could chew your food for you." Akira says with a small smirk. She wanted to piss Kasumi to the fullest. It would really make her day seeing the problem she caused early this morning, also to add on to that smug look she gave her when she walked out of the office. Trying to be victorious, Akira knew she would have the last laugh before Kasumi got the say so.

"I think that would be a good idea, Gaara-neechan." Temari says playing along as Kasumi turned her glare to Temari who just rolled her eyes with a smirk also.

Kasumi teeth were clenched together as she looked at Gaara with slightly narrowed eyes, "You don't have to Gaara-kun, I don't think that's..." She was cut off by the wave of his hand.

Gaara looked around the table as he lifted up his fork that had a tongue on it and Akira opened her mouth, her eyes staring dead at Kasumi who looked like she wanted to rip her head off at the moment. The entire table got quiet as Akira leaned over some and Gaara placed the food in her mouth as Kasumi looked like she was getting ready to jump over the table and slaughter Akira. Akira chewed the food twice before looking at Gaara.

"Northing's wrong with it." She says as Gaara's mouth was suddenly slanted over her mouth. Taking her breath away as his tongue slowly took the food out of her mouth and into his. He swallowed it quickly before flicking his tongue with hers. Akira eyes widened slightly as she battled back with his tongue for a bit. Gaara leans up some, which looks like a minimum from everyone else's perspective as he pins Akira's tongue to the roof of her mouth. A small noise escapes her mouth as Gaara pulls away. Akira was slightly dazed as she regained her composure. Gaara sat back in his chair before he picked up his fork and started eating his food.

Akira stared down at her food as she picked up the rice ball and started to eat again, She shoved the rice ball in her mouth as she tried to forget the way Gaara had just kissed her for only a short period of time, she remembered the roughness of his tongue and how he took advantage of hers, making her surrender and how she made that small sound. She never made that sound before and it kind of scared her. She looked down at her skirt as Temari made a small noise, Akira glanced at her as she knew her face was just a shade away from scarlet.

Once they all finished eating Akira got up from her chair first, leaving quickly as she emerged outside. The sun was more west now as if was afternoon. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned seeing Temari's smiling face. "That made my day." She laughed as Akira blushed heavily. "Kasumi couldn't do anything and it seemed as if Gaara enjoyed that." Kankuro says from behind her as he was laughing also.

"Guys, I could lose the job I just got." Akira says as she turns around facing both of them, out the corner of her eye she sees Gaara and Kasumi walking. Kasumi's face was fuming with anger as Gaara's face looked together and collected. The expression on Gaara's face made her question everything about that entire kiss, Akira sighed heavily as Temari shook her head.

"I doubt that you will; besides he needs a challenge." Temari said as they all started walking.

Akira goes down a separate street waving goodbye to Temari and Kankuro as she heads towards Gaara's office. She walks up the stairs once she enters and heads down the gray hallway before opening the door to receptionist office as she walks towards Gaara's door giving it a small knock as she hears low murmurs she leans her ear against the door hiding her chakra, listening. She hears Gaara and Kasumi arguing about something that Kasumi sounds irritated about. Gaara's voice is soft through the door but firm. A sound of a foot being stomped on the ground as Kasumi's voice gets a bit louder through the wood door. Akira sighs heavily before pressing to the door a bit more trying to understand what was going on in Gaara's office. She hears Gaara's voice once again as the pacing from whichever person stops.

"I want her fired, _NOW_!" Kasumi says in a stern voice. "Effective immediately!" She yells.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter 4

Being the personal assistant to the Kage comes with problems. The threats, the girlfriend and all other problems in between. Not to mention the falling in love with the person you least expect. Gaara x Akira

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer 2: I do not own .Hack

---

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

**"Demonic Talking"**

**'Demonic Thinking'**

I'm thinking about making a few songs for them, I think Lifehouse song everything would be pretty nice also.

* * *

Reviewers:

3Karen3: Thanks! I do my best.

Akane: I know you like it.

-----

Akira eyes widen slightly as she listens to the conversation through the door. She waits anxiously to Gaara's answer. 'I wonder if he will actually fire me....' She thought.

"No." Gaara says as Akira blinks before listening more. "I won't fire her because she's done nothing wrong." Gaara says his voice stern and harsh.

"Done anything wrong... Done. Anything. Wrong!" Kasumi says yelling as Akira hears a loud thud sound, as feet were moving at a quick pace.

Kasumi eyes were to her right, looking at Gaara out the corner of her eyes. "She's been nothing but a loyal assistant. Even after being totally humiliated in the restaurant by being forced to kiss her own boss, she taking the role of a assistant by doing the most top rule." Gaara's voice was harsher in tone as Kasumi stopped in front of his desk. "She has to take my blows and that's what she did back there.

"She practically was trying to seduce you like your last assistant, don't forget about how that ended, Gaara." Kasumi said with a fierce growl, Gaara's eyes narrowed when he heard the subject of that assistant.

Gaara cleared his throat loudly, "She's not like Naomi." His voice was rather soft enough that there was a lot of feeling behind his words. "She's much different then that, and besides she deals with all your bitching all the time, not to mention no back talk like how a woman is suppose to act!" Gaara's words cut deep as Kasumi took a step back slightly hurt. Gaara looked down at his lap realizing what he said was already too late to retaliate.

"She's willing to even be your whore also huh? You'll probably like that." Kasumi said with sort of slap in the face at Gaara as his headshot up quickly at the remark, his face had all seriousness written all over.

"At least she's willing, she's for filling the role of assistant and partner." Gaara's words were slicing through as Kasumi hands smacked down on the front of the desk. Sea green meeting Onyx as Kasumi shook slightly from all the anger swelling up in her body.

"Y-You enjoyed that kiss, you like her smart back sass. Better then me!" Kasumi growled as Gaara didn't break the staring contest going on the between them as Kasumi hands clenched and unclenched as Gaara stood up slowly from his desk before walking around to the front, right next to Kasumi.

"It's better then taking your attitude all the time, you always flirting with other guys, and you being all over me when I sometimes want to be alone." Gaara said as Kasumi looked up her eyes narrowed slightly before picking up her bag that was to her right, she threw it on her shoulder as she took a few steps away from him, eyes not breaking contact as she neared the door.

"So I guess this means we're done." Kasumi says as her voice could be heard breaking through the door as Akira backs away from it and sits down at the receptionist desk, getting ready for Gaara's meeting that would be happening in about thirty minutes. The door is swung open angrily as Kasumi walks out tears down her face as she slams hit loudly.

"You better watch yourself, bitch." Kasumi says glaring icily at Akira who just stares at how much fire was in her eyes, "You won't be able to replace me." She says sternly as the door was opened and closed making the room shake slightly. Akira shook her head before pushing her chair back. She stood up and headed for the Kazekage's door, she reached to knock before being the door being opened before she could make the first knock. Gaara stared at her, his sea green eyes looking dead into her ruby red ones. They stood there for a moment, not saying anything at all just looking back at each other.

"Your m-meeting...." Akira says having the papers for it in her hands. Gaara took the papers out of her hands and tossed them aside, they scattered over the entire office as Akira watched them all fall to the ground. He pulled her in the room roughly before pushing her back against the door. Akira felt her breath come out in a gasp as Gaara was breathing hotly in her face.

"Why?" Gaara asked his eyes staring at her not blinking or anything.

"H-huh?" Akira says confused completely as she tries to move only to have her arms pinned above her. She squirms slightly before feeling one of Gaara's hands on her hips.

"Why can't you be like the other assistants?" He moaned as Akira away from him feeling slightly violated by the way his eyes were looking over her entire body, as if they were searching once again for something, something valuable inside her.

"I already told you..." Akira paused slightly before looking at him. "I'm not like all those other foolish girls." She said turning her attention back to the window behind them, the sun was setting and the rays were peeking inside of the room. Akira felt something rough brush her wrist as she looked up seeing sand. She squirmed a bit more as Gaara's firm grip was now on her hips, keeping her movement to a minimum.

"I've noticed that already, but I guess I'm going to have to teach how to obey your superior." Gaara says as she feels his hand crawl up her right thigh. The squirming increased as Akira pulled at the sand that had her arms bound above her head. The hand crept up towards her inner thigh as Akira face swelled up with tears, she tried to shake them away as she turned her face. A small sniffle escaped her as Gaara looked back up and turned her face; his eyes widened some as she sniffled again. He wiped away the tear below her right eye as she flinched from the softness of the touch. The sand around her wrist moved as her arms were now beside her. Gaara's hands were still on her hips, as she didn't look at him, her attention was to the east side of the room, looking at her desk. Neither of them said anything as the sun set behind them.

Akira made it back home, her eyes red as she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"So how was the firs-" Temari says peeking out into the door way as Akira ran by and opened her door before closing it quickly.

"What did he do now?" Kankuro says as Gaara appeared inside the house. They both shot him glances as he just walked down the hallway and opened the door to Akira's room closing it behind him.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other before racing down the hallway.

Akira lay in her bed clutching a pillow before looking down at the door seeing Gaara there. "Leave me alone...." She says turning to her other side before hearing quiet footsteps approach the bed, they stopped as Akira felt the bed dip some slightly behind her, she turned back over seeing Gaara's back before muttering something quietly. Gaara didn't look at her.

"Why did you cry back then?" He asked in a low voice as Akira turned over once more before looking out to the balcony and into the night sky. The light from the moon lite up the entire room casting a white glow inside the room. "Most of the assistants I've had in the past would have given themselves to me or tear my clothes apart." He says not speaking much louder then a whisper.

Akira rolled her eyes, "I'm not like all those whores you've most likely had in your past." She says gruffly as she continues to stare at the moon outside her window. A hand brushes her hip as Akira froze.

"Well I've noticed that well enough Ms. Hayami." Gaara says before another sigh escaped his mouth, "Now are you going to tell me why you cried?" He asked.

Akira moved away from his hand as she shifted over. A small sniffle was heard before Akira threw off the blanket, sitting up slightly. She turned her head and looked at Gaara. "That's none of your business, Kazekage." She said as they both were now looking at each other, evenly in the eyes.

Gaara pushed himself off the bed as Akira just stared down at her lap. "Be at your desk early." Gaara says walking towards the door; he reaches for the knob when he stops. "Goodnight, Ms. Hayami." He says back glancing at her before opening the door.

"Goodnight, Kazekage-sama." Akira says as she watches him leave and close her door quietly. Akira shakes her head before lying back down; she snuggles under her blanket before she turns her head towards the glass window before drifting off to sleep.

Several minutes later Akira's door is opened. The figure walked towards the bed before walking over to the right side of it. Akira is sleeping soundly her hands under her head in a praying position as she sleeps the moonlight peeling in and lightening her face, where strands of Akira's hair is over her face. Her breathing deepened before a hand brushes it back behind her right ear. Akira shivers a little before a small murmur is heard and her breathing slows once again. The hand brushes past her cheek before slowly trailing down her neck, it goes across her Adams apple before two fingers lightly go up her other cheek resting on her forehead. The figure retracts their hand before getting up as Akira moves some. It heads before giving a casting glance before opening the door silently and closing it. The figure leans against her door outside in the hallway as the sound of a switch being flipped is on and Temari and Kankuro stand there at the end of the hallway.

"That's why..." Temari says her eyes widening slightly. The light in the hallway reveals the redheaded Kazekage himself, leaning against Akira's door, he was busted and he knew it.

Gaara head snaps towards both of them with a scowl. "That's why what!" He snapped in a low voice.

"Nothing, oh nothing." Temari says before opening her door and walking inside, a giggle is heard before the door closes.

Kankuro looks at Gaara, his head tilted to the side as he walks towards his baby brother. "You know what Temari is talking about." Kankuro says with a knowing look as Gaara closes his eyes and sighs.

"Kankuro, not you also." Gaara says as he pushes himself off the door and walks towards his bedroom door.

"Don't let what happen last time, occur again." Kankuro says as Gaara looks back not seeing anyone in the hallway before he opens his door and walks inside.

* * *

Akira wakes up looking around after rubbing her cheek. She feels like someone was in her room, she pushes back the blanket before glancing around the room some more. She shakes her head before walking into the shower, changing and then walking out in a towel as she heads towards her closet. The door is soon swung open, as Gaara appears walking inside a few steps.

"Ms. Hayami." He says before seeing that she's in nothing but a towel.

"Get out!" Akira screeches before Temari appears and grabs Gaara by his ear, dragging him out of the room before sending Akira nervous laugh before closing the door.

Akira emerges out of her room before wearing dark blue pants with black sandals, a blood red shirt and a black vest. She walks down towards the kitchen as she sees the bar set up with eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and fruit. She picks up a plate at the left side of the bar before grabbing a bit of each. She has the plate in her right hand before heading towards the table. Seeing Kankuro, Temari and Gaara already sitting down. There was a free chair on the other side of the table, next to Gaara and across from Temari. Akira sets her plate down before walking back grabbing a glass and an apple. She takes a bit of the apple before walking back towards the table, when she's behind Gaara she leaned close to his ear.

"You should learn how to knock." Akira says smugly as Gaara nearly chokes on his food as Akira laughs quietly before settling herself in her chair.

"Gaara, are you alright?" Temari questions as she sits down with her glass. Gaara swallows the food before giving a small nod.

Akira sipped her drink casually as a small smile is placed on her lips. Kankuro looks at both of them. Akira places the drink down before picking up her fork and starts to eat. She looks up seeing both of the older siblings staring at her. "What?" She questions.

"That." Temari says as Kankuro points towards the marking on the right of her neck.

"What does it look-" Akira says before blacking out slightly. She shakes her head before blinking her eyes.

"Your eyes they're..." Kankuro says as Akira pushes her chair back, it hits the ground as she throws her rag down and runs out of the room dashing down the hallway. She opens the door to her room before slamming it shut. She speeds towards her bathroom as she turns on the water and splashing water on her face rubbing her cheeks. She looks up as she sees the corners of her iris turning black as she feels her knees about to give out and she winces holding on the door. She stagers to her feet as she walks out the bathroom grabbing her headband. She puts it over her eyes before tying it tightly behind her head, just above her ears. The roots of her hair was turning black and slowly going through her hair.

"Akira?" Temari says opening her door as Akira is walking around her room picking up her equipment. "Where are you?" She questions as Akira looks at her. "Your eyes." She says before Akira picks up her bag and slides open the glass door that leads out to her balcony. "Tell Kage-sama I won't be there today." She says jumping out off the balcony before heading from rooftops towards a training ground outside the village perimeter.

"Where is she?" Gaara questions seeing Temari walk down the stairs back into the living room, he was standing near the door as Kankuro emerges from behind Temari.

"She went to train, some kind of emergency." Temari says as Gaara disappears in a swirl of sand.

"What do you think is up with her?" Kankuro asks as Temari just shrugs.

* * *

Thank you to my wonderful two reviewers, I owe you greatly for keeping me going. I hope you like this chapter.

(If any of my Sasuke story fans are reading, I'm having to postpone the new chapter release until sometime next week maybe this weekend if I have enough time. Thank you for your cooperation.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter 5

* * *

Being the personal assistant to the Kage comes with problems. The threats, the girlfriend and all other problems in between. Not to mention the falling in love with the person you least expect. Gaara x Akira

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer 2: I do not own .Hack

* * *

**BetaReader:** KILL-TO-LIVE

Thanks to Might for letting me use a few things. *hugs*

**Reviewers:**

Rose1991: Don't worry about it. I liked your little saying in the review, pretty cool I must say.

Ookami: Yeah I know, took me some thought but I think it is written alright. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

**"Demonic Talking"**

**'Demonic Thinking'**

* * *

Fair Warning: When life gives you _lemons_, just turn it into good old lemonade. :D

Akira punches another tree, her hand was bleeding but her rage didn't feel satisfied yet as she backs up and kicks it with her left foot before punching it again. She backs away from the tree as pieces of it fall to the ground. It suddenly timbers over as it falls into a pile of dust. Akira walks away from the tree before she takes off running, not slowing down as she dashes through the trees. Akira ran until nonstop until she felt her rage was dulled enough that she could be civilized. Akira didn't really get back to Suna until around 3ish. Which wasn't the best time. She wasn't sure if she could keep the rage down to a minimum as long as she didn't think about anything that happened in the past. Akira didn't go to see Gaara or anything instead just went straight to Gaara's house. Akira was a little joyed to find that no one was in there. Her hair looked like crap, body was completely drenched with sweat and she was incredibly exhausted. She walked into the kitchen slowly dragging as she makes herself a quick sandwich, eating slowly as she walks up the stairs, staggering slightly before making it to the hallway. She leaned against the wall getting her breathing back before walking into her room, closing the door and leaning on it. She finishes her sandwich before walking to her duffel bag.

Akira picks up her clothes and bra and things before heading inside the bathroom, she closes the door before walking over to the tub. She decided that a relaxing bubble bath would help her and relax her as she turns on the faucet and the water starts as she adds a few bubbles. She walks back over to the counter before taking off the headband, her eyes only had a little of black in the iris as she sits the headband at the corner of the bathroom counter, she strips herself of her shoes, shirt and pants and is only left standing in her bra and underwear with a towel wrapped around her tightly as she hugs it with her right arm. She picks up the brush and pulls it through her hair as she walks toward the tub, she moves her hand through it as she gets some of the soap in her eyes and rubs her eyes as she hears the door open and then close, she turns hearing the click of the lock, seeing sea green eyes and arms crossed.

"K-kage-sama?" Akira stammers slightly as she slips into the tub, falling and hitting her bottom on the base of the tub. Gaara shakes his head slightly as Akira's towel fell open, showing her blood red bra that were holding her supple breast and underwear, she sits up as Gaara takes her hand and helps her out of the tub. "Ow." Akira winces rubbing her bottom as Gaara takes in what he is looking at and Akira notices and reaches for her towel before wrapping it around her.

"I already see them now." Gaara says as he grabs the towel and in a rough tug he pulls it away from her and out of her reach.

Akira stands there about to cover herself up as Gaara steps towards her she takes a step back before her back hits the wall that separates the shower and the bathtub area. Her breath quickens as Gaara's right hand is now up against the wall right beside her face. "Well..." He says his left hand starting from Akira's right cheek before trailing down to her neck. His hand goes across both breasts as the bra is wet and her nipples were already hardened. His hand goes to the middle of the bra, and with a decisive snap, the bra is opened and her breast are free. He cups her right one in his left hand as Akira arches into the touch, he steps closer to her as she gasps and he gives her a intimate kiss.

He takes the bra the rest of the way off and throws it somewhere, he grabs Akira's hips and pulls her closer as his hands start to push her also soaking wet underwear down her hips as he continues to kiss her. Akira moans into the kiss as she feels her underwear on her hips before it drops to her ankles. She moves one foot out at a time before kicking them somewhere. She then reaches for Gaara's robe as she undoes a few of the ties and Gaara lets go of her waist as she pushes it past his arms and it falls behind him, leaving his chest open as her pushes her roughly against the wall.

Akira gasps slightly as Akira hands go to Gaara's waist and start working on his pants, untying it and pushing it down some with her hands, taking off both the pants and boxers at the same time. |Yes he wears boxer!| Gaara picks Akira up Akira as she uses her feet pushing his pants the rest of the way off. He adjusts her slightly before his pants reaches his ankles, he steps out of them as Akira wraps her legs around his waist. He walks towards the half full tub before stepping into the steaming hot water, he heads towards the back of the large tub before setting Akira down in it her back away from the wall of it as Akira squeaked at how hot it was. She looks at Gaara seeing him stare at her before pulling her back into his lap.

Gaara hands roam her sides tickling her slightly as she giggles before cupping her right breast in his left hand. She moans against the touch, she just couldn't help it as her back arches some. A gasp leaves her lips as Gaara starts to massage them; Akira scoots up on his lap as she starts to leave little kisses on his neck.

Gaara let go of your breasts when Akira started to nibble on his neck playfully. Gaara pulled her closer narrowing the space on his neck to kiss since she couldn't pull away. He finally got Akira to to leave his neck by making the space even smaller. She did something like a growl before kissing him again which only made him smile again.

Gaara turned her around so she was against the wall. Akira wrapped her arms around his neck to help as she lifted herself up and first sheathed him inside of her before wrapping her legs around him. Once he was inside of Akira, he pushed her against the wall of the shower, which made him go even deeper in causing Akira to moan. The wall gave Akira extra support as he began to thrust in and out of her. Akira's arms were around his neck and she pressed herself as close to him as she could making his thrusts go even deeper inside her. Akira could feel the water shifting into waves over her body as she kissed Gaara harder. The feeling was growing as the rage started to die off which made that last climax enjoyable because for that period of time Akira knew the rage would be safe under control..practically not even there.

Akira could help to admit later that the position she was in was a bit weird, but at that moment she was to busy getting screwed to care. She started to feel that feeling inside just come, and she knew you were going to burst any moment. Gaara knew her climax was coming quickly when he heard her moans get a little louder and her body twitched under his assault, he kissed her roughly as Akira kissed him back helping him fill her as she moved her hips with his as he hit her sensitive spot that sent her over the edge. Akira felt her body close up over Gaara that must have been painful for him as she broke the kiss letting out a loud moan, close to a scream she felt him thrust a few more times before feeling his seed shoot up inside her, his mouth bite down on her neck as her body was milking him of all he was worth while he continued to move in and out of her slowing down. Akira breathing was slightly irregular but she didn't care as she was finally satisfied, she felt Gaara unwrap her legs as he leaned back some and gave her a slow lip parted kiss that Akira had to break for air. She closed her eyes enjoying the small after shocks that were going through her body as Gaara was still fully inside her.

Akira woke up startled the water in the tub was overflowing slightly as she moved over to it. She shook her head as the towel fell into the tub. She rung it out before leaning on the outside before leaning back and looking at the ceiling. 'That was so....' She thought as she looked at her now prune hands and stood up, grabbing a towel and wrapping herself in it. She picked up her dry clothes, drying herself off before putting back on her bra and underwear, she let the water drain and picked up all her dirty clothes. She stacked them in a pile as she walked out with her clean clothes, she opened the door as the steam seeped out and she closed the door, she turns around to see sea green eyes staring at her. She nearly dropped her clothes as the entire scene flushed back into her head.

"Y-yes?" She asked as Gaara stood with arms crossed, from his hands up to his elbows were drenched in water as Akira eyes widened.

"I had Temari undress you since you finally decided to come back, you hit your head on the edge of the tub when I startled you." He says as Akira realizes that part of the vision is true and the rest is a complete fantasy. Akira nods slowly before moving to left and going inside her closet. She walks out wearing a blue shirt and black shorts. She closes the door to the closet before seeing Gaara sitting on the edge of her bed. "Why did you leave?" He asks as Akira stands there admiring his features, not paying attention to what he was saying.

The Ai sign above his left eye, his non-existing eyebrows so when he did get confused it was so amusing to look at his face. His sea green eyes that were so admiring that looking at them would make you completely lost, the high cheekbones so his smirks made your knees shake. The perfect shapes of his lips that made you want to touch them or just kiss them, either way would satisfy her. Her rage was building inside her once again as she continues to look at him. The way the robe outlined his figure and made him look absolutely masculine. She could see why a lot of girl fell for the Kazekage of Suna. Akira was too caught up in her thoughts to notice that Gaara had moved and was now in front of her. Staring at her in the eyes.

"Ms. Hayami, please repeat the last thing I said." Gaara says with a evident smirk as Akira jumped slightly and backed up, her back hitting the wall as Gaara took two steps and there was a small gap between them. Akira blinked her eyes a few times before a small gasp escaped her lips.

"I-I don't remember what you said last." Akira says as Gaara's smirks a little more by the small voice she was using.

"And why is that?" He asks wondering why she was staring at him with such a peaceful face that he hasn't seen in a long time, since she was alive. His hand brushed Akira's cheek lightly as she moved with his touch before he retracted his hand.

Akira looked up at Gaara slightly startled by the look in his eyes, he looked completely at ease and slightly happy by the way he touched her softly, she could see his face getting a bit closer as her eyes fluttered close some. She could feel his breath a bit closer as he was about a few centimeters from her face before a small chuckle came from between his lips. Akira eyes snapped open."That would have been too easy." He said with a smile as Akira's face dropped some; she wanted to shoot herself for being set up for that.

"God your mean." She says when the Kage chuckled more.

"I'm not always a nice boss." Gaara said as Akira rolled her eyes at the statement. The click of the door was heard as Gaara moved swiftly away from her. Akira stayed where she was and put on her emotionless mask, as did Gaara when Temari emerged in the room.

"Your alright, you hit your head pretty hard is what Gaara said." Temari said walking in and handing Gaara a scroll. He opened it before glancing at Akira and then closed it.

"We have a mission in a few days." He says as Akira nods. Gaara stand up and walks towards Akira as all she sees is sand around them and they are both in his office. "I need you to read and learn these, being my new assistant you have to learn the new way of things, seeing we have to change them because of the last assistant." He says as Akira picks up the papers and clutches them to her chest. She nods before walking out of the office and going towards the receptionist desk, setting the papers down before sitting down in her chair. She looks at the first page skimming it slightly as she thinks back to the kiss they almost had and the fantasy, she shakes her head and put her chin in her hands. 'I can't believe it...' She says aloud before someone clears their throat.

"You can't believe what?" Says Gaara as she looks up at him. She blinks before shaking her head again.

"Nothing." She mutters before picking up back on her reading, she hears him chuckle slightly and turns up to look at him.

"You need to work on not saying things aloud." He says before leaving walking back into his office, opening and closing the door. The door to the room opens as Kasumi appears. Her eyes narrows as does Akira as she stands in front of the receptionist desk.

"I would like to have a word with Gaara-kun." She says as Akira just points to his door and she smiles. "Yea, you know who's on top." Kasumi says as she opens the door to Gaara's office and it closes behind her.

"Bitch..." Akira mutters before the door opens once again and she sees Temari with a smile on her face. She walks in with a small package in her hand and places it on top of the papers Akira was reading, Akira moves it not taking her eyes off the papers as Temari scowls and picks them up.

"Ahem." She says as Akira looks up.

"I have to read those before the mission." Akira says as Temari sighs and closes her eyes. Akira takes the paper back before looking at the package out the corner of her eyes. "Who's it from?" She asked.

"I don't know, but it has your name on it." Temari says with a smile as she sets it back in front of Akira and she moves it to the side again, Temari growls before setting it down in front of her for the third time and gives her a glance daring her to move it out of the way again, she smiles and points at her to open it.

"Alright, alright." She says as Temari smile widens and Akira rips off the paper and opens the box, she reaches inside past all the paper on the inside and pulls out a 3x3 box. She pushes the other box and wrappings to the side as she opens the smaller box, her breath comes out in a gasp.

"What is it?!" Temari asks excitedly as she sees Akira pull out a small Sakura flower carving in glass, it was smooth and cold to the touch as she rubs her hands over it slightly enjoying the feeling of it.

"It's beautiful." Temari says as a note slips out of it, Akira sets the flower down as Temari picks it up and looks at it. Admiring it.

Akira picks up the paper and reads it as she smiles. The door to Gaara's office opens up as Kasumi walks out, glaring icily at Akira. Akira rolls her eyes at her as Kasumi makes some sort of sound and the books in the room fall to the ground. All the papers on her desk fly in every which way and fall to the ground. Akira looks up and glares at her as she gets up from her chair, she bends down and picks up all the papers and books before setting them in a stack to put away for later. "No good bitch." She swore once she had them all organized and picked up the piece of paper that came with the Sakura flower.

"What does it say?" Temari asks placing the flower down gently on the desk.

"It says to my cherry bloss-" Akira was cut off by a sudden shake that rattled the building and all the books and papers fell down again. She swore under her breath as she saw Gaara's door fly open. His face was hardened as he looks at Akira and then leaves in a swirl of sand.

"What's going on?" Akira asks as Temari and her run out of the room. The sound of the screaming is heard outside as they both emerge seeing a few dead bodies. Temari goes in the opposite direction as Akira steps over one as she looks around running before missing a few senbon needles. She comes to a halt and looks up seeing blood red eyes exactly like her's.

"I see your blinding rage has finally awakened, let's put it to the test Onee-Chan." The male says standing on top of the building as he smirks. "Running away from you destiny was never like you, you let your father down." He says as he smiles.

"Rai." Akira growls lowly before the sky opens up and a lightning bolt racked right where she was standing. "You missed." Akira says from behind him before kicking him to the side and throwing a right hook as he grabs her fist and bends it back. She hissed in pain as her throws her aside.

"You haven't gotten stronger." He says from behind her as he kicks her to the side. Akira stands up before running down the village and going past it's defenses. She appears in the darkened forest as she jumps from tree to tree, her eyes closed as she focused on Shiro's location, she flips suddenly. "Electrictriger." She missed his attack before landing, her right leg out as her left was in a pounce. Her right hand was in front of her as her left was behind her, steadying her as she appeared in the middle of a clearing, the wind shifted slightly as she hairs blows. She glances around before flipping backwards landing standing straight before seeing her cousin.

"Why are you here?" Akira growls as she sees red hair, her suspicions conform it as she sees his Raigan activated. "Shiro-san." She says with pure venom as he emerges from a tree, leaning against it casually.

"Kira-Chan, what a pleasant surprise." Sarcasm evident as he jumps down from the branch and walks towards her. When he sees her face he just smirks. "Aren't you happy to see me?" He smirks.

"The day you die is when I'll be happy." She says as the wind twirls a few leaves, lightening hits the ground making the earth erupt loudly as pieces are flown in every direction.

* * *

I'm going to udate this story as much as I can. I don't have my own computer so I have to write it on paper, then transfer it on here. I will hopefully have the next chapter around the end of September or beginning of October, thanks for your cooperations and lovely reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter 6

* * *

Being the personal assistant to the Kage comes with problems. The threats, the girlfriend and all other problems in between. Not to mention the falling in love with the person you least expect. Gaara x Akira

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer 2: I do not own .Hack

**The Law:** No affiliation with anyone in a high job class, no other ninjas or anything of high authority. All affiliations will be cut off and terminated indefinitely.

* * *

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

**"Demonic Talking" **

**'Demonic Thinking'

* * *

**

BetaReaders: KILL-TO-LIVE

Reviewers:

darkness engulfs me: Nothing is better than a sexy Gaara, I agree with you on that also. Hope you like the new chapter. :)

Akane: Didn't you just talk to me yesterday? :D

MikaSado88: That may be a while. Thanks for the lovely review.

* * *

Akira glared more as she looked at him. "What the hell do you want?" She repeated her question for the second time. She straightened up as she glares more at Shiro who is patiently reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a scroll.

"I have something for you." He says as he looks at her, eyes traveling down her body before going back on her eyes. 'She's all grown up.'He thinks as he looks at her. **'And you never had a chance.'**** Raiken chuckles.** Shiro scowled at the comment before tossing the scroll into the air, it lands between the two of them as Rai runs into the clearing the two are in. Arms crossed over his chest, his red hair waving in the breeze. His eyes staring at Akira.

Rai walks and picks up the scroll, tossing it to his sister who catches it and opens it. He smirks at the expression on her face. She was finally going to get it, and this would be the one time their father would favor him over her. Rai gave out a small chuckle as Akira chucks the scroll back at him, he blocks it, only to fall to the ground. "Wench."

"Fuck up." Akira growls before looking at Shiro, pointing to the scroll that was now on the ground. Her temper was flaring, just like her fathers. "Is this some kind of fucking joke, you really can't be serious." She mutters in annoyance as Rai recovers with a low curse. "And If I refuse?" She asks a slight edge in her voice.

"We could always take you by force." Rai says as Shiro nods in agreement.

"You really don't have a say in the matter, Akira." Shiro responded.

"Oh really now..." Akira says as Shiro could see the chakra shifting.

Shiro chuckles, now amused, "Really Akira, we aren't 10 anymore." He says as Akira just simply smiles at him.

"Yeah, but I do so remember me winning all of our fights." Akira says, challenging him as he glares at her now.

"I don't want to do this Akira." Shiro says as his Raigan is reactivated. He slowly slid into stance. His blood red eyes matching Akira's. His hand generated chakra before thrusting his hand forward. "Electrigger!" He says as Akira backflips away from the lightning bolt.

She lands, body tilted to the left. Her left hand vertical, fingertips pointing towards the ground as her right leg was slightly forward and in front of her left leg. "Come on, Shiro. That petty attack won't do anything to me now." She says as she slowly gets into stance, legs in a mid pounce. Akira's hair blew as the wind shifted.

Shiro stares at her, looking over her body. "I understand that you are upset, you-"

"You understand... oh really?" Akira growls as she begins to throw senbon needles at Shiro, who starts running to avoid him. "You don't know the meaning!" She snaps, and takes off behind him, chakra generating in her palms, "Lightning Fist!" Akira focuses a large amount of energy into her palm and strikes Shiro with the burning intensity of a small sun. He throws her aside, as she comes at him with a right jab, connecting with left side of his face as he stumbles back. Taijustu was Akira's other forte, her talent was better, most likely as good as Rock Lee's.

Shiro leap back moving away from Akira who's hands are clenched in fists so tightly that her veins were visible going up her arms. Her chakra was spiking even more as more boiled up anger started to seep out. Out towards the left, shirkens began to rain down heading towards her as Akira cartwheeled out the way, going behind a tree. She reached into the small pouch underneath her skirt and threw a kunai, one with a bomb tag. It exploded after a few seconds, as something thudded. Akira looked from behind the large oak tree. Kunai's racked the trunk of the tree, going up for a few more feet.

Rai was on the ground, a groan escaped his mouth as he looked over at Akira, hatred in his eyes. Shiro looked from her to him before he shook his head. "We don't have time for this, Rai. Our only mission was to get her and bring her back, alive." His eyes focused in on Rai when he said the alive part.

"And who said your going to take her there?" A new voice interjected and Akira turned her head, getting ready to strike but when the sand disappeared and those tousled red curls entered her line of view. She receded, her chakra died down a bit as Gaara, Temari and Kankuro walked through the bush. Temari walked over towards Akira, she rested her hand on Akira's shoulder, sending soothing chakra. Akira just now noticed that she was going into one of her blinding rage stages. She thanked her silently with a nod as Temari merely smiled.

"Kazekage." Shiro addressed Gaara as Rai was now standing beside him.

Gaara nodded, "Now why do you want my assisstant?" He asks, giving Akira a passing glance. His arms crossed over his chest as Rai picked up the scroll, he throws it up into the air as Gaara's sand catches it and brings it to him. Akira knuckles unclench some, the pain shooting up her arms by how tense she was. Gaara reads the scroll silently, no emotion on his face what so ever as he closes it. His sea green eyes look up at Shiro now. "And if she refuses?" He asks.

Shiro gave a meek shrug. "Then we take her by force."

"Like hell you will." Akira's voice barked out angrily. Shiro's eyes snap at hers as her red eyes were turning a dark crimson color. Temari gripped her arm, sending more soothing chakra into her system.

Gaara looked over at Akira seeing her hands were clenching and unclenching. "And If I refuse to let my assistant go?" He asks as Akira's eye brow raises, barely. Temari looks over at her brother as does Kankuro.

"Gaara, I think-"

Gaara shakes his head, cutting off his sister. "Well?" He asked.

Shiro took in a deep breath before running a hand through his red hair. He opens his mouth before Rai cuts him off. "Then I assume we'll have to take her from you, kicking and screaming." He says glaring at his sister.

"I'll kill you, you little fucking brat!" Akira snaps, getting out of Temari's grip as she bolted across the clearing. Rai jumps back, heading away from Akira as her hand glows a bright yellow. "Die!" She yells as her chakra spiked once again. Shiro tries to interject as Akira's palm comes into contact with his chest as lightning shoots out of it. The lightning was bright, blinding everyone for a brief second as smoke was coming from the impact. Shiro held his chest as Akira went back after Rai, leaping up into the trees. A wall of sand appeared.

"Kazekage..." Akira's voice wavered.

Gaara's sand surrouned her, leaving her with really no where to go. "So I see we are at differences." He was looking at Shiro who was making sure his chest was still ok.

"Yes, it would appear to be that way. I guess that you'll have to come with us also as she is to be married away." Shiro says as Akira's head snapped towards the three siblings. Gaara nods slowly.

"We'll leave in the morning." Gaara says in a defiant tone. The sand around Akira disappeared. "Your both allowed to stay in the village for tonight." Gaara retorted to Shiro and Rai as Shiro nods and himself and Rai head to the village. Rai looked back as he saw the three siblings walking towards Akira, who was backing away from them.

"I won't stand for this! I'll be damned if I will!" Akira voice is now a scream, a high pitched scream. Kankuro's eyes widen at her attitude, it seemed kind of childish, but there most have been another real reason why she didn't want to go back to her own village.

Gaara looked over at her, "Akira, I-" He says in a gentle tone.

Akira wavered her hand to silence him as she did a about-face, heading deeper into the forest.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other before both of them looking at their younger brother. They turned, retreating back to the village. "Gaara, come on. Let her calm down." Temari voice says after a few minutes of walking. She and Kankuro were waiting near the sand dunes as they saw their brother appear out of the forest. "She needs time." Temari says as they all began to walk.

Gaara nodded, not saying anything.

* * *

Yes, really short. I know. I promise the next one is going to be longer but its christmas time, i really don't have my own computer and things have been happening and i've been thrown a curve ball.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Y


End file.
